


Five Words

by autisticdavidhaller



Series: Autistic David Haller + the fam [2]
Category: Legion (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic David Haller, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, F/M, One Shot, Sydney Barrett is not neurotypical at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticdavidhaller/pseuds/autisticdavidhaller
Summary: There are five words Charles Xavier never wants to hear his son say. Not until he’s 30, at least.Unfortunately for Charles, it seems like he’s going to hear them about 15 years too early.[One of my many David-centric fics, this time through Charles’ eyes.]
Relationships: Sydney "Syd" Barrett/David Haller
Series: Autistic David Haller + the fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Five Words

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn’t contain any major triggers, but let me just say that death is briefly mentioned with regards to David’s mother and stepfather at first! 
> 
> Now to get to the down-low of David’s portrayal because this poor boy has been done dirty: I’m autistic, and so his personality is a blend of comics, tv, and my own autism because we were robbed of any acknowledgement of that. It’s totally accessible for those who haven’t read the comics or even watched Legion on FX, though there will be references for those who have :) enjoy.

Ever since Gaby and Daniel passed, it has been Charles’ job to look after his son David.

Not that it’s a job at all. David’s come on so well, grown into a dashing young man... so much different to the scared boy he met in the Paris hospital. His powers rival even those of Charles' and he couldn't be prouder. The hair, of course, is still a choice, but it's a choice David made himself so naturally it stays. Five years have passed since the before and perhaps Charles is ready to admit they’re finally at peace. Him and his beautiful boy.

* * *

Charles can feel David’s joy bubbling throughout the day, bright yellow flashes spotting in the back of his head instead of the usual red and black. It’s not exactly unusual for him to be happy at school, but the fact that the yellow is a steady constant through the day for once has Charles wondering what on earth he’s gotten up to.

It’s difficult to get entirely into David’s head when he’s so far away, but he pushes nonetheless, stretching his mind like an elastic band. It’s just about to snap back when he sees bright clouds dotted across the sky, hears little (or not-so-little, anymore) Syd Barrett’s voice in David’s ear.

“You’re happy enough to be doing the hands thing again?”

Just a gentle nudge and Charles is able to see what she means. David’s flapping rather languidly, hands curled into loose fists. They’re moving like he’s conducting an orchestra, head rolling on the grass in a similar infinity pattern.

“Course I’m happy. Now look at the sky with me, tick tock, time’s flying.”

Charles will never get used to his son’s voice being so deep. Not yet a man, but so much more than a boy. The baritone still shocks him a little, so he steps back out of his psyche in order to go unnoticed. Finding out why Davey’s so happy will have to wait until he’s home.

_ puppylyinginameadow-constellationsdottedacrossthefloor-nightmarebeach-angrylittleboy _

The flickers he gets when leaving his son’s mind are never as nice as when he enters.

* * *

Charles makes it to the bus stop at 3.10 as usual, gravel crunching beneath his wheels. The one benefit of having labels forced onto his son is that they put him on a different bus, which drops him off earlier. He reaches out across the neighbourhood tentatively, searching for a hint of the red and black next to Barrett’s fizzing nervous energy. It’s close to futile now that David’s 15: he’s strong enough to shield his own mind /and/ Syd’s without breaking a sweat. Still, it brings Charles some comfort when he feels sparks at the back of his head.

David is first off the bus, hair somehow still in those immaculate spikes despite the undeniably sticky heat of public school buses. He takes a running start, landing on his knees in Charles’ lap.

“Hi, Dad.” he breathes, fists beating a rhythm against the man’s chest.

“Hi Professor Xavier!” Sydney chirps from by David’s side, waving eagerly. It’s at that moment Charles feels a wave of happiness flood over his son, and he glances down to see the teens’ hands connected, holding on to each other’s backpack straps. He elects to ignore it for now.

“You, young man, are getting far too lanky to be riding on my chair with me.” Charles remarks as he gives David a squeeze. He’s incredibly grateful his son didn’t immediately forget his existence as he became a teenager. “And as for you, Sydney, I’ve told you before it’s Charles. Unless you want me to call you Miss Barrett?”

Hopping from his lap, David snorts, head rolling about in his usual infinity pattern. “The bees are buzzing.” he states as they start moving down the street, Charles and his chair in front, he and Syd behind.

“Flying too.” Syd agrees, and Charles isn’t sure if he’s supposed to add to that or not. He didn’t think he was _that_ old but if this is how kids flirts nowadays then he’s certainly out of the loop. He slows his chair somewhat, letting them catch up before he sticks to regular conversation.

“Good day at school, then?”

“Yes, actually. I’ve got a girlfriend now.”

_I’ve got a girlfriend now._ Those are five words Charles Xavier never wanted to hear his son say. Not this early, at least. Unfortunately for him, they’ve come along fifteen years too early.

But David’s walls crack for a moment and it’s bright skies, clear visions of Orion and Perseus, giggling with Syd as they blow bubbles in their milkshakes, David rocking nervously beneath a table yet smiling at the blonde before him, Sydney with gloves, helping him keep his hair up during lunch break, a sense of—

Peace. It’s peace. If his son is at peace with someone other than him for the first time, Charles won’t change that.

“A girlfriend? Then congratulations, to you _and_ Sydney. Sydney, will you be coming for Shabbat dinner tomorrow?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come to the realisation I’m an awful longfic writer, but I have attached myself to these characters and I hope to explore them in this made up universe further! If there’s anything specific you’d like to see, feel free to prompt me! And as always, feedback would be very much appreciated. Especially with tagging lmao, I’m shit at remembering to tag stuff, Thanks for reading <3


End file.
